


The Cool Girls

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Tales from Chaldea [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Alternatively: Suzuka is jealous of Lip for a silly reason.Based onhttps://the-chibi-sempai.tumblr.com/post/624591698533695488/sketzaouja-i-want-a-suzuka-animation-update
Series: Tales from Chaldea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626094
Kudos: 1





	The Cool Girls

It was the first time Suzuka partnered with Passionlip. It was strange but Master had said something about mixed enemies and whatnot, so there was nothing she could do about it, really. It was just that, well, they didn't have anything in common. 

That moment, they were facing a pretty nasty enemy and Passionlip takes a step forward. "I can do this. I can do this." and then goes and hits the big thing one time after another and then, she just does **_it_**.

_Where the hell did Passionlip learn how to dab like that?!_

The battle was done and they got to rest.

Suzuka was never one to hesitate, and she wasn't going to start now, so she was going to approach Passionlip about it.

"Hey Lip, can I ask something?"

"Eh? S-sure." she replied, in that timid way of hers. "What is it?"

"That thing you do in battle." she says, doing the motion of a dab, because she's sure Lip doesn't know what it's called. "Can you show me how to do in a fight as well?"

"I can try? I don't know if it works with a sword."

_Yes! I can do it! I'll learn how to dab in battle!_


End file.
